


Better Days

by Raine_Wynd



Series: Better Days [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chuck Lives, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Maybe Tomorrow (Is a Better Day). Chuck wants victory sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Days

Four days after the Breach was closed, Chuck found Raleigh standing in the mostly-empty bay of the jaeger hangar, sitting on the overlook that had been directly across from where Gipsy Danger had stood. On the floor below, crews were hard at work running salvage; jaeger parts, some of which were instantly recognizable as belonging to Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon, were being piled in one of the former jaeger parking stations. The overlook was otherwise deserted, and high enough that the people below would only hear indistinct voices. Chuck knew, though he wasn’t sure Raleigh did, that it had become protocol to make sure that every possible part of a jaeger was recovered and returned to the PPDC, just so that war profiteers couldn’t sell jaeger parts, and any bodies could be properly (and safely) buried.

Of the pilots, Mako had been the most intact. Raleigh had a new set of drivesuit scars on his right to match his old ones, souvenir of the fact that Gipsy’s right arm had been severed. Thanks to the secret escape pod Chuck hadn’t known about until two seconds before he was crammed into it (and he thought he’d known his jaeger inside and out), Chuck had broken his left wrist and had spent a few hours unconscious. After he’d woken, it was still a good half an hour before he’d been able to convince his brain that he was, indeed, not dead. Ghost drifting with a dead man had left Chuck with the distinct appreciation for what Raleigh had gone through; he could imagine all too well what effort it took to pilot a jaeger after that. All three pilots had been treated for radiation exposure, and had been kept in medical overnight just to be sure they didn’t have any symptoms. 

“So we saved the world,” Chuck said by way of greeting. 

Raleigh turned, looking as though he’d expected someone to come find him. He didn’t look surprised to find it was Chuck. “So we did. Thanks for clearing a path.”

Chuck acknowledged the gratitude with a brief nod. “You have plans for the rest of the day?”

Raleigh hesitated before answering, and the look he gave Chuck was wary. “Depends on what you had in mind.”

“Is there such a thing as victory sex?” Chuck asked boldly.

“Yes.”

Chuck frowned when he realized Raleigh wasn’t taking his cue. “You have a problem with that?”

“Four days ago,” Raleigh noted calmly, “we were both a little desperate.”

“So?”

Raleigh looked at him. “So victory sex is usually meaningless.” He paused. “And you and I have to work together tomorrow and for however long your dad needs us.”

Taken aback, Chuck stared at Raleigh. He’d expected a lot more enthusiasm and far less skepticism. “Are you seriously turning me down?” he asked, incredulous.

“Not exactly,” Raleigh replied. “More like making sure we both understand the score.”

“What do you mean?” Chuck shot back, irked.

“I’m not making any promises, Chuck. If you’re looking for love, I’m not gonna be your guy.”

That stung, in the part of Chuck that still believed in love, ached for it, longed for it. He knew, though, that he’d rather have what he could of Raleigh than nothing at all. He was a ruthlessly practical man; had the art of doing without down to a fine art. “Who said anything about love?” he demanded.

Raleigh gave him a measuring stare, and Chuck met it unflinchingly. 

“Have you ever been fuck buddies with someone?” Raleigh asked.

“No, but you’re seriously going to hold that against me?”

He got a half-grin at that. “Just means you don’t know the rules.”

“What rules?” Chuck’s annoyance was rapidly turning into anger; getting laid wasn’t supposed to be difficult. 

“The ones that protect both of us,” Raleigh shot back.

“Sounds cold,” Chuck observed. “If it means we wind up acting stupid over having sex, I say no.”

Raleigh gave him an odd look Chuck couldn’t interpret. “Your room or mine?”

“Yours. My old man hasn’t moved into the marshal’s quarters yet.” The anger that had surged through Chuck at the prospect of being turned down quickly shifted to anticipation.

It didn’t take them long to get to Raleigh’s room. Once the door was shut behind Chuck, Raleigh said, “Last chance to change your mind.”

In reply, Chuck leaned forward and kissed him.

Raleigh chuckled and then began kissing him back. Unlike the last time they’d kissed, this was more urgent, bolder, and carried more certainty of the conclusion. 

“What do you want?” Raleigh asked.

Chuck looked at him blankly and Raleigh laughed softly. 

“My hands on your cock, my mouth, or do you just want to go right to fucking?” Raleigh clarified. “Because I’d like to take my time and get to know your body a little more. We, uh, didn’t do that last time.”

Chuck hadn’t realized he had choices. “What, you don’t want me to do anything?”

Raleigh grinned. “Well, we can start by getting naked. You can lie down and we can decide what happens next. Sound like a plan?”

Chuck nodded and started getting out of his clothes. He shucked his boots, grateful that his boots had zippers to make things easier. Raleigh didn’t have that luxury, but the speed at which he got out of his work boots said he’d had plenty of practice in doing so. It didn’t take either of them long to get naked; Raleigh finished first.

The new set of scars still looked blistered, not yet healed, but were nearly a duplicate of the older ones on Raleigh’s left side. “Looks like I got a tattoo, huh?” Raleigh asked, noticing the direction of Chuck’s stare.

“You earned them,” Chuck said. “Not paid for some artistic interpretation of it.” He had little respect for anyone who wanted to tattoo themselves in that fashion; tattoos and scars were different things. Chuck had his own share of scars from fighting kaiju, but most of his weren’t as visible to the naked eye.

Raleigh smiled at that as Chuck laid down on the bunk. Abruptly nervous, Chuck tried to hide it in bluster. “Ready for me?”

Raleigh’s smile widened as he joined Chuck on the bed, putting his knees on either side of Chuck’s hips. He leaned down, and the motion made him grimace as the still-healing skin stretched. Chuck caught the expression, and quickly reached up to stop Raleigh’s forward movement. “Maybe we should switch positions, yeah?”

Raleigh inhaled slowly and nodded. Wanting to take Raleigh’s mind off the pain, Chuck wasted no time in getting them situated, then did what he’d wanted to do since they’d walked into the room. He liked kissing well enough, thought Raleigh’s suggestion to explore Chuck’s body intriguing, but Chuck wanted to see if he could do what Raleigh had done to him just a few days before: swallow his cock. Just thinking about it made shot thrills down Chuck’s spine. He put his hand on Raleigh’s cock, just to make sure he remembered the width correctly, realized that if he thought about it too long he’d probably chicken out, and made himself just go for it. Feeling the weight, the taste of Raleigh’s cock was enough to make Chuck want more.

“Chuck, easy, you don’t have to swallow it all,” Raleigh cautioned him as he, predictably, choked and pulled off. “Hands and mouth together are fine.”

Chuck glared at him even as he swallowed and breathed. “But I wanted –”

“Practice,” Raleigh assured him, and tugged him down to kiss him, closed-mouth.

The nerves that had been bundled inside Chuck let go that reassurance, and he returned the kiss briefly before diving back down. He decided to focus on the head of Raleigh’s cock and just massage the rest with his hand. Judging from the way Raleigh moaned at his efforts a few moments later, Chuck decided to call that a win, and his own arousal ratcheted higher. It was such a turn-on to figure out how fast he could make Raleigh become nonverbal, Chuck thought. 

He forgot to factor in that, injured or not, Raleigh could move fast. Before Chuck was quite aware that Raleigh was moving under him, and not in a way that was thrusting up into his mouth, Raleigh had broken Chuck’s grip on his cock. 

“Hold that thought,” Raleigh called, and Chuck realized that Raleigh had flipped himself so that he could suck on Chuck’s cock at the same time. Liking this idea – a lot – Chuck bent his head down so he could resume his task. He hadn’t factored in just how distracting Raleigh’s mouth could be, hadn’t known just what a thrill it was to feel like he was in a sexual feedback loop, almost as though he was Drifting with Raleigh. It didn’t take him long to realize that Raleigh was mirroring him, going that much deeper, until he couldn’t think anymore of anything else but giving and receiving pleasure. His climax almost arrived as a surprise, and it took him a beat to realize that Raleigh was still hard.

Chuck quickly found himself underneath Raleigh. “Wha –” he started to say, but Raleigh kissed him, shutting him up with a kiss that told Chuck exactly how he tasted and that Raleigh wanted even more. Then he felt Raleigh’s hands on his ass.

“Want to fuck you,” Raleigh breathed in his ear. “You okay with that?”

Blissed out from the pleasure he’d been given, it took a moment for Raleigh’s question to register. “Yeah?” he said dubiously.

“I’ll make it good for you,” Raleigh promised, and the timbre of his voice made the prospect sound so appealing, Chuck couldn’t think of reasons to refuse.

“Okay,” Chuck agreed.

Raleigh kissed him. “Be right back.” He rose off the bed to rummage through his duffel bag. Propping himself up on his elbows, Chuck watched Raleigh pull out two foil packets from the bag. Chuck narrowed his eyes, recognizing one of them to be a condom packet (Chuck was inexperienced but not uneducated), but the other was something Chuck had never seen.

As Raleigh donned the condom and tossed the wrapper in a nearby trashcan, Chuck asked, “What’s in the other packet?”

“Lubricant,” Raleigh said matter-of-factly. “Two things you could get if you worked the Wall – food and safe sex supplies.”

Chuck’s eyes widened. “Did you –”

“Haven’t been with anyone in a few years before you,” Raleigh told him with a reassuring smile as he closed the distance between them. “I kept a stock of this stuff to sell or trade.” He shrugged. “Just trying to survive.”

Raleigh looked a little unsure, as if Chuck would reject him now. As if. “Capitalist,” he said teasingly, and held out a hand for Raleigh to take. When the older man did, laughing a little at the joke, Chuck reeled him in and kissed him. “So how do we do this?”

“I stretch you, then my cock goes into your ass,” Raleigh told him.

“Can’t you just fuck me?” Chuck demanded impatiently. He didn’t want to drag this out; knew he was getting nervous with waiting.

“I’d tear you if I wasn’t careful,” Raleigh replied as he reached for a pillow and shoved it under Chuck’s hips.

“Oh.” Then he felt the press of Raleigh’s lubricated finger against his anus, and instinctively clenched.

“Breathe,” Raleigh said, sounding half-amused. “And this is why I’m not fucking you open.”

Chuck exhaled, and tried to relax. The sensation of Raleigh’s finger wasn’t pleasant, he thought, and the lube felt cold, but he could feel Raleigh’s cock against his leg, still hard, still a clear indication that Raleigh wanted this. Chuck decided he’d put up with this exercise, if only to see what the fuss about getting fucked was about. Then Raleigh put a second finger in, found Chuck’s prostate, and rubbed.

The sound Chuck made was completely unintelligible as anything other than a garbled mess of an exclamation, and he nearly rose off the bed. Seeing Raleigh’s smug grin made him fall back and cover his eyes. 

“More?” Raleigh asked.

Chuck vowed he was going to wipe that smug grin off Raleigh’s face, as soon as he figured out how to do what Raleigh was doing to him. Uncovering his eyes, he looked at Raleigh, lifted his hips, and thrust against Raleigh’s fingers. “That answer enough for you?”

“Beautiful,” Raleigh assured him, leaning down to kiss him briefly. Chuck met him as much as he could without dislodging Raleigh’s hand, craving more of that maddening touch.

Raleigh finger-fucked him a few minutes more before adding a third finger, and the added stretch made Chuck gasp. 

“Breathe, babe, yeah, just like that, you feel so good, gonna be even better soon,” Raleigh said.

Chuck choked back a laugh at what sounded like the beginning of the return of the porn dialogue. He had a feeling Raleigh wouldn’t appreciate it, and besides that, what Raleigh was saying went a long way to reassuring Chuck’s nerves and added fuel to the fire of arousal burning through his blood. 

When Raleigh finally slid his cock inside Chuck, Chuck felt incredibly full, and still not sure this was a good feeling. It didn’t take long for that sensation to change; Raleigh quickly figured out what the proper angle was to hit Chuck’s prostate, and all deep notions of analysis fled out of Chuck’s head. He wanted more, and started thrusting back, wanting all that Raleigh had to give. The feel of Raleigh’s cock inside him, Raleigh’s hands on his ass, and the notion that Raleigh was fulfilling a long-held fantasy all combined to send Chuck over the edge of desire.

Raleigh soon followed him, climaxing with an almost wordless grunt. For a moment, both men lay there; breathing as though they’d just spent an hour in a jaeger together. Then Raleigh reluctantly pulled his cock out and rose to deal with the condom. 

Chuck stared up at the ceiling, unsure of what to do next. He got his answer when Raleigh said, “Scoot over, I want to cuddle you.”

Smiling, Chuck rolled so Raleigh could do just that. For a long time, neither man said anything.

“Did you like that?” Raleigh asked eventually.

“No, I hated it,” Chuck replied drolly, and got a grin in return.

“Just had to make sure,” Raleigh replied. “Because I’d like to do it again.”

Hope soared within Chuck. Giving in to impulse, Chuck leaned in and kissed Raleigh. “Okay.”

They might’ve lain there until they both got it up again if it weren’t for the knock that sounded on Raleigh’s door. Hastily, Raleigh pulled on his underwear and pants and went to answer it, mindful not to open the door more than necessary.

“Marshal,” Raleigh greeted respectfully. “What can I do for you?”

Herc paused. “Did I interrupt something?”

“Just was working out. You know the drill, can’t sleep, do pushups or jerk off. Or both.”

Herc barked out a laugh at that, and Chuck admired Raleigh’s quick thinking; the room definitely smelled of sex. “Ah, yes. Have you seen Chuck?” 

Chuck froze, hearing his father’s voice.

Raleigh, to his credit, lied. “Not since the morning’s briefing, sir.”

“Damn it. Well, if you see him, tell him Max needs a walk and I can’t do it because I’ve a conference with the UN in ten minutes.”

“Understood, sir. Anything else I can do for you?”

“Shower,” Herc told him, “and meet me in the conference room. Dress in that suit Stacker got for you. If I have to talk to those bastards again, in a suit, I’m not doing it alone.”

“Yes, sir.” Raleigh shut the door. “Did you hear that?”

Chuck nodded. 

“Looked like your dad was pretty annoyed,” Raleigh noted.

“He always hates talking to the suits and fancy ties, but he’s good at it. He’d let me say what he really wanted to say, just because he knew I’d get away with it more. They tried to censor me and I wouldn’t let them. They quit complaining after our sixth kill.” Chuck rolled off the bed and to his feet.

“Because you were setting records,” Raleigh said with a nod. He let out a sigh. “Yancy was the better diplomat.”

Hearing the note of doubt in Raleigh’s voice, Chuck felt compelled to reassure him. It wasn’t something he normally did, but the shift from confident lover to doubtful man disturbed Chuck. “You’ve got leverage, mate, blowing up the Breach the way you did. Probably why my old man wants you there.”

Raleigh took a deep breath as Chuck started gathering his clothes. “Yeah,” Raleigh said. “Just…” He met Chuck’s eyes. “Was kinda hoping to spend the rest of the afternoon with you.”

Chuck laughed as he realized the doubt was more reflective of Raleigh's desire to be with him than a lack of self-confidence. “I’ll come find you,” he promised.

Grinning, Raleigh closed the distance between them and kissed him briefly, then headed into the bathroom as Chuck finished dressing. 

Somehow, Chuck thought it shouldn’t be this easy – very little in his life had come that way – but as he exited Raleigh’s quarters, he thought maybe this was his reward for coming back from a suicide mission alive. He wasn’t sure what would happen next, if Raleigh would suddenly change his mind, but Chuck had rarely gone after something he wanted without succeeding. Chuck wanted more, and now that it looked like he had the time to chase that dream, he was going to go for it.


End file.
